


Did We Win The Day?

by KinkyLuthor



Category: Kipo - Fandom, Kipo and the Age of Wonderbeasts, kipo oak - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:21:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27131069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KinkyLuthor/pseuds/KinkyLuthor
Summary: Things have changed a lot in Las Vistas but one thing that never changes is the danger that’s always lurking ahead in the shadows.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Did We Win The Day?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hugo :(](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hugo+%3A%28).



It had been years since the faithful battle Kipo had with dr.emilia , Years since the first hmufa meeting, years since she was just a young kid with so much hope for the future. A lot of things had changed but danger was something that never went away and Kipo still found herself in the midst of a fight every now and then. Today was just one of those days it seemed. The quietness of it all bothered her. She couldn’t remember hearing as much as a peep out of anyone all day, granted she had stayed in her room for far longer than she normally would. But that still didn’t account for the pure silence that greeted her as she walked outside. The sun shined brightly down on Kipo coating her skin in heat warm enough to make her want to go back to sleep instead of figuring out what was going on. In fact for a moment the former burrow girl thought about it. Going back inside and enjoying the quiet, getting some more sleep …. sleep she rarely got anymore. She thought about it for At Least another thirty seconds or so to make sure she was absolutely sure going back to sleep wasn’t the right answer. She sighed and groaned loudly through her head back and closed her eyes.

“Of course you can’t just go back to sleep Kipo. We have to find your friends” she stopped “maybe don’t get used to talking to yourself either ok?”

She walked to all of Las Vistas hot spots changing back and forth from her human and mega form when needed. Still she came up with nothing but empty roads and buildings so sparse that they seemed abandoned long ago , but Kipo Knew that wasn’t so because she had personally helped to rebuild Las Vistas into what it had once been before the ‘end of the world’.

“Where is everyone…. HELLO!! KIPO HERE !!! ANYBODY?!” She was starting to get overwhelmed with worry of what could be. 

Her worry turned to fear and her fear to anger and she couldn’t fight down the raging feeling bubbling inside of her. It was the mega jaguar taking her feelings and amplifying them. She bent down on all fours growling lowly. Kipo didn’t want to let the jaguar overcome her but even years later she still found it hard to control at times of intense emotion. 

“Surprise!” 

Kipo jumped back hissing , clearly startled and confused. 

“Oh sweetie. We are so sorry! “ Song wrapped her arms around her daughter “we just wanted to surprise you honey.” 

“Surprise me?! I THOUGHT SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAPPENED TO YOU GUYS! I MEAN I WAS LIKE TOTALLY FREAKING OUT- “

“Kipo” Lio held up his hands 

“LIKE THE SILENCE WAS SUPER CREEPY I THOUGHT YOU GUYS WERE LIKE KIDNAPPED BY ALIENS OR SOMETHING - “ 

“Kipo please” Lio pleaded patiently with his daughter 

“YOU GUYS ARE JUST GOING MISSING AT RANDOM AND MAKING ME LOOK CRAZY AND FOR WHAT ?!” 

“This is the worst party ever” Dave half whispers to wolf “oh … you didn’t hear that did you kipo?”

“Party?” Kipo finally looks closer at the group in front of her 

“Happy 21st birthday sweetheart” Lio and song say in unison

“My birthday …. I forgot about my birthday” 

“We thought you would so we went ahead and decided to remember for you” Benson wraps his arms around Kipo pulling her into a soft side hug 

“Now blow out your candles!” Wolf shouts 

Kipo did and she enjoyed herself throughout the night as her friends and family chatted and danced. She even went to sleep rather quickly and slept through the night. She wasn’t aware of it at the time but that was the last happy day and peaceful sleep she’d ever get. 

When Kipo woke up the next morning she awoke to the same thing as the day before ; silence , empty streets , empty buildings. She knew it wasn’t her birthday again , not this fast. 

“Hahaha very funny you guys! Come on out now jokes over”

She got a response but not the one she was originally hoping for or expecting. 

“Kipo oak”

A large man with auburn colored hair and a lab suit in all red stood in front of Kipo, a sinister grin stretched across his face. 

“Who are you and what did you do with my friends” 

“ Your friends are fine” he waves his hand and waits as a group of people dressed in the same colored lab suits as him push groups of Kipos friends and family out where Kipo can see them.

“As for who I am , you don’t know me but I know of you. Kipo oak , the great mega jaguar that changed the tiny world of Las Vistas as you all know it. A fearless child who brought Dr.emilia down…. but here’s the thing ms.oak you were right when you said more humans would come and take their place. The only thing Emilia did wrong was try to save you and your mute friends…. she should have just killed you.” 

“I’d like to see you try “ 

In one swift motion Kipo transforms into her mega Jaguar form and lunges towards the man swiping first at his minions, sending them flying across the street and into the renovated grocery store. She peers down at the man growling before stopping her left paw and sending him bouncing into the air , she tries to catch him but somehow he slips right through her fingers dropping to the ground and sliding under her under belly blocking her view of him only slightly. 

“ someone seems angry” he was taunting her, taking jabs at her with the hope that it would be the thing that made her weaker.

Kipo stomped her paws again and sent the man bouncing once more. This time he hit the ground with a hard thud , kipo went to force her attention on the rest of his group that was still standing. She too , sent them flying down the street and into a newly renovated building. 

She went back to her human form and ran over to untie everyone.

“Is everyone okay?” “ 

Everyone said “yes” one by one 

“Thank god. I was so worried I tho-“

“Kipo….” Wolf's eyes swelled in tears “Y-You ..” 

“What?” Kipo looked down and finally understood what Wolf was trying to say. They had gotten her. This time they had really gotten her. She grabbed at her side , her legs suddenly giving out from the weakness she had been ignoring before.

Everyone rushed to her side at once , no one truly knowing what to say or do in that moment. 

Asher cradled Kipos head in their lap “Kipo …. there is so much I wanted to tell you , so much I wanted to do with you” 

She shook her head “don’t do that … y-you gave me everything and m-more , my l-love” She Turns towards Benson , Wolf , Dave, Mandu and her parents “and you did too”

Tears swelled in everyone’s eyes , this was the moment no one was looking forward too, the moment no one was expecting so soon. 

Kipo squeezed her mother’s arm with her last bit of strength and they all crowded around her in one last group hug when they pulled away Kipo was smiling , the biggest smile they had ever seen from her. She laughs softly , holding her side in pain. 

“Atleast , We won the day” she says, closing her eyes one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with this in the span of like an hour while not being able to sleep. It’s sad af so I’m sorry lol. 
> 
> Please leave comments , kudos and shares. Also let me know any AUs you’d like to see for Kipo. I’ll try to write a lot more.


End file.
